lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Universal Revolution/Further...
This further expands the insanity that was the Universal Revolution (1113-25). Including coalitions, treatues, consuls, insurgency, campaign/expeditions, operations etc.. The war was extremely massive and nearly impossible to completely document and organize (as trillions of records were destroyed or lost before it even ended). This list only highlights major events (which is still huge) that took place across Universe 7, later expanding into all the other 11. Most of the revolution wasn't even System vs GUAOF. It was all 12 universes worth of galaxies exploding into land wars and rebellions (or just war for no reason), and most didn't identify as System or GUAOF (though they were labeled anyway). Luckily, most empires didn't have personal hate or beef on each other (it was literally all war and anarchy), so most alliances and treaties were able to be easily redone after the war, and 'forget it ever happened'. A lot of textbooks skip the entire 20-year period. * The System believed in a single-party social class hierarchy ('for the people, and those above them'), where Eldreyn are recognized as the dominant ruling class with divine innate superiority. They saw class as crucial to maintaining a peaceful society. They weren't entirely evil, as some warlords were punished for extreme war crimes (though not harshly) and negotiations came close sometimes. They believed in a single-operated government over independent states. Society would be headed by elite houses or clans that represent different people. 1113 *4/17/13 - GUAOF Interplanetary War Committee holds joint session **Discuss war plans, strategies, negotiations, deployment, operation setups - begin Fiscal Year *7/13/13 - Fan-Flocht - massive psychic System portal leading to transcendental realm of pain, hideousness and humiliation *7/26-30/13 - Battle of Foryn - GUAOF divisions I-IV mobilize on western front of NQ/WQ against Sentinel Forces of the Galactic Quadrant (FGQ) *7/28/13 - Ytanchi Qie Pact formed (independent) *10/31/13 - Spies break into System Sentinel factory and successfully steal operations manuals and blueprints *Space tanks introduced - 5000 rounds per second, each 1 x 10^100 the power of full-scale atomic weapon dropped on Hiroshima 1114 *4/23/14 - the Great Pillow Fight **System ships head to Planet Arlan'di for invasion, weapon supply routes don't make it in time, so they begin knitting billions of pillows. **Unknowingly, the GUAOF forces also don't have weapons so they begin knitting pillows as well. **877 billion people killed in largest pillow fight in universal history. *6/2/14 - Sector 7 Council wiped out by Zoshi Clan (rebel warrior gang) *7/1/14 - Yyata 'shot the shit out of' **System begins carpetbombing the region of Yyata in SQ. People shot so hard, their shit inside of them evolves to grow intelligence in seconds, grows legs, and crawls out of their bodies and runs away *7/2/14 - Plan M *7/5-8/27/14 - Initiative Zero *9/26/14 - Emperor Sisoshi Mar XVII rises after Tiny Revolution (conquers WQ, gives to TGE) **Planet Koiko expanded *10/14 - GUAOF pulls from Sector 9 of WQ, allows rebel pro-System power as part of plan *11/7/14 - King Lyvendo III overthrown, Empire of Aplez proclaimed (conquers east WQ) *11/16/14-5/2/15 - First Initiative **Winter War in NQ **GUAOF Reorganization (Divisions I-IX) **Mand'es Empire overthrown, Crystal Concordat signed by Divisions I, III, VI, VII **Council of Five formed (to influence independent's against System) *12/1/14 - TGE/BRP/Edenia Deal signed by leaders 1115 *5/1/1115 - San'in Kokgrezi Moses (Chief Ambassador of System) failed negotiations *5/20-30/15 - Battle of Xy (bloody, genocidal) - coup overtakes *6/1-13/15 - Second Initiative **GUAOF Civil Wars (QUAOF Div 2, 4, 9 leave before System offensive) Div 1/3/5/6/7/8 victory, reclaim **Mand'es Conquests, rerise (The 8,000 Planet Crucifixtion). Planned treaty with GUAOF failed. **KJ orders liberation of 35 trillion planets for TGE/BRP/Edenia Deal, divided equally *6/6/15 - Assassination of Amh Fi, collapse of Fourth Reich of Kingdom of Agnia (independent) **War of Agnia (System vs GUAOF, System victory) *6/10/15 - The Fine Deal (KJ negotiate with System, then blackmails-doublecrosses) *6/13/15 (12/1113) - Negative Wars (time travel wihtin negative realm) - cause Seedi Empire to fall, leading to destabilization of South Quadrant (split, System conquest) * 6/27/15 - Bloody Seige at Planet Agnia (800x size of sun) by GUAOF Div 5+11 joint-alliance. All major cities burned, King Wandas III executed, tortured, and raped publicly. Thousands slaughtered viciously. * 7/1/15 - Empress P'iina becomes Chancellor of TGE (Ocarin takes 3-week break) *8/18-25/15 - Burning of Kaablu Escseleses (System sacred temple) **Halt production of Egnifium industries and slavery * 9/3/15 - Galactic Conglomerate leader killed; successor declares war on GUAOF Div 3, 7 *9-12/15 - Wessan-Sihan War (TGE pull out, Edenia replace, Wessa win) 1116 * 2/1116 - Congress of Inizotv *2/19/16 - Hammirsteyn invades Mand'es **victory, goes independent, opposed to GUAOF (considered terrorists) * 2/19/16 - Queen SixtySeven signs Crystal Concordat, then executes husband for rebellion to the Quizoli Empire * 2/20/16 - Council of Five visits Planet 06-117 with KJ *2/23/16 - Galactic Conglomerate sets up Grid of Power Crystals, aligned against both GUAOF and System (Radical independents) *2/24-25/16 - System Sect 8 conquers Halls of Zystys realm *2/29/16 - Team B forms, recognized by GUAOF *3/1/16 - Council of 5 dissipates after 3 members assassinated *3/3/16 - KJ assassination attempt by Larn Gud'zi on Planet Pei (leg injury) **March of Vivyntus (System Sect 7-10 organizes and initiates slaves) *3/4-7/16 - Genocide of Sectors 2-12 of North Quadrant by System **Galactc Conglomerate supports GUAOF and launches invasion on System Sect 9 **Sect 9 under control by the Bezgrogs, wipe each other out and no victor -> land taken over by System *3-4/16 - Spring Revolution (thousands of empires overthrown, mass power vaccum created leading to vicious 'Initiative 100' espionage operation by GUAOF to Quizoli Empire - mass damage) *3/15/16 - The Coup Ani'taz de Genocido ('The Suffering of the Pepuls') **750,000,000,000,000 deaths **Operation 13 - takes out over 3,000 planetary leaders **Unification of the Bloodcore - independent mercenaries, negotiated by both sides **Gurnwagz (pillaging/rapist/torture/interbreeding group) created by GUAOF accidently *The Esotis - GUAOF ship that absorbs planet core energy & gravity (dries life, mass extinctions, suffering) **Launched 3/28/16 *4/2/16 - Initiative 774 - GUAOF Div 4 invades Ganajna Galaxy = GUAOF victory **Dissipates Ganajna Galaxial Trade Partnership, cuts resources to Quizoli Empire *4/4-11/16 - The Selanum Wars - The Wapano Conglomerate lays seige to Kingdom of Agnia to convert to GUAOF **Agnia effortless victory, Wapano conquered violently, hard hit to GUAOF *4/7-5/18/16 - The White Genocide - torture and execution of thousands of System planets within EQ Sect 3-8 by Quizoli Empire **System forgives, supports Quizoli as they are anti-GUAOF, funds them **Later doublecrosses and betrays Quizoli *4/22/16 - Universal Economic Assembly w/over 7000 leaders (including KJ) on Planet Base 06-7AA *5/1-5/16 - Battle of Kyne - first space battle to involve every single major power 1117 * 1/30-2/3/17 - KJ takes break after reluctance, to Planet Hamez **Admiral Hon Cho is temporary Master Commander of GUAOF ***Sadist, violent, 'impeccable ops strategy' ***Creates The Bloodcore ('People that draw Blood from the Bodies of other People') created in 1117 **independent hired mercenary warrior group **Funded by GUAOF majority **Top men **Deny KJ and commit atrocious war crimes **create disease spreading to 700,000 galaxies per week ('insufferable pain and superdeath') *2/1/17 - Anondes Insurrection - the catalyst holding GUAOF Div 10-12 together rebels. Victory, GUAOF continues to split. *3/3/17 - Queen Annh relaxes Wamed Empire military to weaken System power vaccum in Universe 6. *3/20/17 - Priest Kladvon of Universe 4, a polymath and theorist, develops and releases his Theory of Five Realities, which attracts attention from war leaders. KJ schedules a meeting with him but he is killed on 23 March before so. *6/9/17 - Wamed Empire collapses from insurrection, Wamed Kingdom forms. *6/11/17 - Edenia holds Golden Mountain Summit **KJ establishes GUAOF Komplex for Universe 2, 3, 5, 7, 6, and 11 **Leaders of all 12 universes meet *6/19-22/17 - Genocide Xarra Ti'Fan **System conquers SQ Sectors 1-13, WQ Sect 10/18 **GUAOF pulls out, ceases insurrection, creates void **Fails; instead incites massive war *6/23/17 - Ascension of the Golden King, Jurhaymada Fiofey IV. Stabilizes portion of South Quadrant, GUAOF supports. *July - Cloning technology expands to Universe 1-4 **Agnia splits into 2 Kingdoms (East/West) **Civil War ensues * 7/28/17 - The Apostaloreum - massive expo, magic+technology+politics **Pro-nationalist unions form in Uni 3/6/10/11 organized into GUAOF **Keynote Convention held on Planet Kist in Universe 2 **Mixtaum Unification Party formed by independent entity ***rich elites, violent, overthrows empires, highly influential ***Funded by GUAOF but not directly affiliated *8/6/17 - Unipope Amess XII assassinated by Mixtaum *8/15/17 - Armistice at Yerr *8/19/17 - Unit 88 threatens Unipope Tenek II if System doesn't surrender Uni 8 SQ **refusal/failed negotiations **Pope captured/killed/tortured 9/1/17 *9/13/17 - Treaty of Hannmior Fetsch Xe **creates camps **expands magic rifts *9-12/17 - the First Space Crusade begins in Universe 1 and spreads to 8 1118 * 3-8/18 - the Second Space Crusade (Universe 2) *7/11/1118 - The Battle in the Edge begins **the very dark far edges of the universe where planets and life begins to wane **haunting, hard to see even with magic, terrifying **lasts to Jan 1119, very rough battle, GUAOF/System each conquer different parts; neither victorious, establish bases *Planet Wadafuk (giant GUAOF planet) -> fake, giant nuke -> wipes out 18,000,000,000 System galaxies instantly **10/11/18 - Accidently wipes out some of Galactic Conglomerate and Wamed Space Kingdom **GUAOF Div 1, 3, 6 negotiate with GC **WSK declares war (GC neutral, Quizoli Empire supports) *Power of the Fifth formed amid conspiracy *8/18 - Third Space Crusade (Universe 4) *8/10-13/18 - Battle of Ala'han **300,000 dying per second **bloody, massive battle on the sun **giant camel robots * War of the Ages (Oct-Nov 1118) - GUAOF Div 1/3/6 vs. WSK and Quizoli = GUAOF victory *KJ charged with universal war crimes, faces torture and execution -> escapes persecution completely *System master mages create extremely powerful destructive superbeast Hayre, 'devourer of dimensions'. Creates powerlock (Dimensional Rift), then begins destabilizing them for Supesu to fill in *11/18 - Fourth Space Crusade (Universe 3/4) *12/8/18 - Queen Sakkaku, shortly after assassination, ascends to Goddess of Illusion. Keeps in contact with GUAOF officials and KJ. **Holy Battle of the Rift - Goddess Sakkaku confronts superbeast Hayre and its children. Massive dimensional battle in struggle to unlock and unify the Dimensional Rift. Successful, absorbs Hayre's power, removes Supesu from Other World and the rift, unifies them (though not under GUAOF control). 1119 *1/1-5/1119 - Counterstrike 0 - System releases new weaponry/ships, rips open dimensional voids for power vaccums. Launch massive vicious strike to North and West Quadrant, tearing through independent empires. Over 490 trillion deaths, forts, coup de'tats and power seizes take place. *3/19 - the Fifth & Sixth Space Crusades (Universe 5-7) *5/3/19 - Complete Genocide - Virtually entire WQ of Uni 7 wi ped out after devastating nuclear fallout and spreading plague sent by GUAOF *The Doctor aka Mr. Motherfucker **single-handedly slaughtered millions **sucked power from planets for Supesu Megacores **worked towards achieving the Gracious Merkaba, or the Psychiccore (System power central) **destroyed 8/29/19 *In August 1119, KJ wrote and compiled 3 manuscripts pretaining to the Woer War, all of which were regarded as 'conflict of interest' and incited the formation of a Southern Front to invade Hastan Ei (a GUAOF trade ally). Irritated, KJ mobilized the Sixty-Thousand Galaxial Forces from Universe 9 (w/consent of the Ninth Council) and led a siege of Koeptha, and secured victory. *8-9/19 - the Seventh Space Crusade (Universe 7) **massive warfront in South/East Quadrants 1120 * 1/1120 - the Eighth Space Crusade (Universe 8/9) * The Pitiful Teapot - a massive several-galaxy conglomeration of anti-energy that was used to spawn and create radioactive-like, powerful, strange, powerful beings that wrecked havoc. ** 4/20/1120 - Formidable Mr. Jones - the most wicked and devastating of all of them. With no emotion or feelings, it is a product of a lust for psychological torture. With its lust psychic powers, any being within 500 miles of it can lose all their blood and energy, which is absorbed into its skin through giant pores * Expanded factories and industrialization - by this point, virtually the entire multiverse was industrialized or exposed to it. The industries however aided both GUAOF and the System, so they fought over them harshly, many times leading to fallouts, nuclear winters, or mass radioactive leaks. * 10-12/20 - Ninth Space Crusade (Universe 9) * 11/13/20 - War of the Skins - System complied mass numbers of bodies from space and battlefields and skinned them, making a 700,000-mile long tarp made of skins, and used it to cover planets to block sun and slowly starve all its inhabitants alive * 1121 * 1/1/21 - While resigning from King of Earth, KJ officially forms the Kaydekk Empire, made up of A-list GUAOF elites, as a vessel for GUAOF to lead organized conquest on System-dominated universes ** 1/5 - Conquest of Ham'en Si - invade Universe 3, pre-mobilize ** 1/11-14 - Battle of Neinstein Akomoyu Rift ** 1/15 - Universe 7 officially conquered by KJ * 2/10/21 - Core 9 - highly skilled hired mercenary fighters ** perfect physique ** noble, brave, heroic, 'great' ** launched from missiles like Superman through space ** eventually wiped out by mass-missile rains * 2-3/21 - Tenth Space Crusade (Universe 9) * 9/21 - Eleventh & Twelfth Space Crusades (Universe 9-11) * 10/16/21 - March of Saints - Several kidnapped royal families are forced to walk across battlefield and be insulted, before all are executed by giant meteor fallng from sky * 10/17-11/2/21 - King Lyntus XI of the independent Terro Empire leads massive conquest wars throughout Universes 3-4, coming to rivalry with KJ before reaching negotiations over space resources * 11/3/21 - KJ conquers Universe 3 1122 * 3/29/22 - KJ conquers Universe 5 * 4/9/22 - Burning of West City - System terrorists espionage Earth's politics and orchestrate massive terrorist attack by using military equipment to completely burn West City and set off explosions and suicide bombs in all other major cities. Only 388,000 killed (due to Earth's protection defenses). * 4/25/1122 - The War of the Gods begins ** god pantheons split into 'goods' and 'evils' and battle each other, creating rapid tension and shaking their universes, weakening them further * 5/1-7/12/22 - The Sakdacht (Northern Front) - System mobilizes in NQ of Uni 1-10, leads massive warforceSolar warfare (suns turned into ships or used for fuel) ** Planets/galaxies thrown around and used as weapons *** Machine guns shooting 3000 Jupiter-sized planets per second ** Enormous/ridiculous loss of life ("Who the hell came up with this?" - KJ) * 12/22 - Thirteenth Space Crusade (Universe 12) * 12/23/22 - KJ conquers Universe 8 & 9 (pairs) - loses Uni 8 week later, secures Uni 9 1123 * Slow death of Universe 11-12 - nearly totally wipes out both universes ** both universes drained/cut off from proper resources by System (who has near total control) ** decillions genocided and die of starvation, famine, lack of oxygen, water, heat stroke, etc. * * 4/1123 - Superwreck - GUAOF General Knerr is first subject to get 'superwrecked' (or 'soulraped') tortured by System * insane psychological torture for 5 exact minutes by System scientists ** 1 second of real time = 750 trillion eons of torture time ** breaks limits of pain - mental pain is so horrible, Knerr's entire body explodes into nothingness * 4/18/23 - KJ conquers Universe 8 after hard bloodshed and warfare * 7/21/23 - Suicide of System Admiral Kockenshmir, in fear of Lookout Crew ** sadist, mass torture/execution ** orchestrated crusades, genocides, and miniwars ** psychological warfare genius ** plagiarized/modified System scriptures to match his agenda/ideology ** systematic rape, torture, and murder of 600,000,000,000,000,000,000 innocents ** persecuted by System for war crimes, but let off * 10/23 - Fourteenth Space Crusade (Universe 6, 8, 10) * 10/1-24/23 - War of the Universes & 12 - GUAOF fights System over weakened final universes, takes victory after pushing them out and opening up power vaccum * 10/25/23 - KJ conquers Universe 11 & 12 1124 * 1/8/24 - KJ's Kaydekk Empire dissipates into multiple factions after succeeding its goals * 1/10-18/24 - The Get-Fucked Initiative ** Ninthalor officially assumes all major System operations ** tests in other realities & multiverses ** attempt to involve other existences to siphon power ** denied fail (pisses off Ninthalor) -> leads to Occulus development * 5-8/24 - Fifteenth, Sixteenth & Seventeenth Space Crusades (all universes) ** concludes after 17 massive crusade warfronts * 7/18/24 - GUAOF brings System General Amtoss to court for war crimes. System attorney makes case for Amtoss. KJ takes no shit and goes to work on him and destroys his argument, Amtoss is imprisoned in Kilalhodobad. * 9/1124 - The Occulus unleashed ** speed up Hokai by 1.7 x 10^-8 of a second, which made massive difference ** siphon existential power in 'packages' ** concentrate power into beam into wormhole into Hokai through molecular engineering 1125 * 2/1125 - Operation: Boom (aka Operation: Destroy All Hope) ** decimate 25 x 10^10000 multiverses ** sound completely broken throughout existence for 1 whole day - Silence Solace ** instantly destroys hope to billions *8/26-29/25 - Battle of Yyjymad (GUAOF victory, secured several universes) * 9/4/25 - Late that night, KJ approaches the Gates of the Beyond (the infinite otherworldly holy realm where Elyus hears all) and prays for power and victory to end the horrible war, whether it ends everyone (including his own life) or not Post-Rev events - 1126 *3-7/1126 - War of Xijon'diso *KJ begins the cleanup effort (major things such as toxic waste dripping off of planets, renegotiating alliances and treaties, healing relations, etc. 1127 1128 *Genocide of Knalta 1129 1130 and beyond *3/25/1165 - Explosion at Universe 1-2 - mines that never went off go off in the barriers between the first 2 universes, after 40 years of inactivity. Almost crack and break barriers, which would've launched multiverse back into possible superwar. No one harmed. *12/5/1177-84 - Cathar Revolt within the southern sector causes economic collapse. Earth enters recession as trade routes shut down or are redirected to assist with conflict. Poverty skyrockets and several companies are bought out by Dysley Industries. Earth never fully recovers. *4/18/1180 - Dysley Industries builds first successful Ultima Core prototype. Despite being an infinitely underpowered duplicate of the genuine article, it more than suffices in ending the world's energy shortage, providing infinite power to any and all things. Dysley's Net Worth increases to 14.7 Trillion Zeni. *4/20/1180 - Dysley Industries partners with Nu Del in development of Arcanic and Scientific weaponry. Plans to build an orbital cannon are proposed at a congressional meeting. After a debate, the orbital cannon was approved. At the same time, Nu Del helps in developing a more stable and more powerful Ultima Core, resulting in the beginnings of the Zero Project. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Timeline Category:Lookout I/II Category:Wars